Venetian blind structures are known which incorporate a plurality of slats supported by slat support means, for example a tape ladder, where the slat support means is suspended from a tilt bar in turn rotatably mounted in a headrail. An example of this type of structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,152. Such a structure usually however requires a complicated mounting arrangement and use of an extra heavy bottom slat which requires increase in slat inventory and consequently increase in cost of installation.
A further known construction mounts the top slat of the blind structure in a bearing structure where the pivotal axis of the bearing structure coincides with the pivotal axis of the top slat. The slat supporting means supporting the remainder of the slats is suspended from the top slat which, in order to support the weight of the other slats, is of a heavier construction than the other slats thus increasing slat inventory requirements.
Further in many of the prior art blind assemblies there may be interference between the top slat and its hanger assembly which tends to restrict the degree of slat closure of the top slat and consequently of all of the slats.
Many venetian blind structures to date are only applicable for use where the blind is positioned in a vertical plane, that is to say, they may not be used in installations where the plane of the blind is inclined with respect to a vertical plane.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a venetian blind structure which has a simplified means for suspending the structure from a top frame member of a window opening and which does not require any specially designed slats.
It is a further object of my invention to provide for a venetian blind structure which is readily adaptable for use in window frames that may be inclined with respect to a vertical plane.